


Spare Parts

by MaevesChild



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Profanity, Zaeed has a dirty mouth, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is totally into scars.  And mercs.  And Zaeed.</p>
<p>He thinks she's fucking nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Parts

Zaeed liked to surround himself with parts.  Pieces of weapons, engine parts, leftovers.  It was where he belonged; with the other pieces of cast-off crap that wasn't particularly useful on it's own.

He was damn good at what he did, but he was like a bullet; he had to be loaded into a gun, aimed and fired by someone else before he was fucking anything.  It had been a long goddamn time since he'd been motivated to do anything on his own.

This bullshit wasn't any different.  Fuck the Reapers and Cerberus and whatever the fuck else. They wanted him to shoot at people? Great, point the fucking way.  Just make sure the credits end up where they are supposed to go and he'd keep shooting until he was out of ammo and the gun was on fire.

Shepard was a thing, though.  Bitchy, but not hard to follow, especially with an ass like that.  Vito might have blown his face up but his cock still worked, thank fuck.  Granted it was working overtime at the moment.  Whenever Shepard let loose a string of profanity and shot some motherfucker in the face, his cock let him know exactly what it thought about that. Back on the Normandy, he tucked himself into storage with the rest of the used up, useless parts and jerked off more often than a teenager learning how his dick worked.

When Shepard sauntered down in a damp white tank top with no bra on, her dark skin completely visible through the thin fabric, Zaeed though he was going to burst a vessel.  The damn bitch did it on purpose too, he could tell by the look on her face.  She just fucking stood there, smirking at him.  

"Shepard," he grumbled at her, trying to keep his dick inside his pants.

"Massani."  She leaned against the workbench next to him where he had a spare rifle torn into oily parts.  She glanced at the pieces, most of them sane people would consider totally beyond repair.  "What're you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he groused. Fuck, would she just stop flashing her damn nipples at him already?

"It looks like you're avoiding me," she said, cutting right through the bullshit.  God, he loved that about her.  She didn't fuck around.

He shrugged, trying to keep his eyes on her face.  She leaned forward, rolling her shoulders and he couldn't help but watch as the low cut front of the tank top gaped open.  "You need company or something? All your minions not keeping you entertained?"  He knew he sounded like a raging asshole, but whatever it took.  If she didn't get out of here and take her tits with her, his balls were going to explode.

She gestured at him with her chin.  "They're fine, but they don't get it.  Maybe Garrus, but he's so noble."  She grunted.  "They think I'm some hero and I'm just trying to stay ahead of the storm."

Garrus was fucking noble.  She had that right but he was damn good at killing bastard mercs, so Zaeed respected the Turian.   She had a point though.  She was more like him than a guy the skids called  _Archangel._ Shepard would have made a damn fine mercenary captain.  

Hell, that's pretty much what she was.

"It's a fucked up world where you want to come down here and look at my ugly mug as diversion," he said.  Would she just take the hint and get out already?

Shepard grinned with the tip of her tongue between her teeth.  She put a finger under his chin and he let her move his head a few times back and forth before jerking away.  He took a step sideways away from her, crossed his arms over his chest and pretended that his erection wasn't binding up against his thigh.

"I like your face," she said, smiling at him, apparently amused by his reticence.  Fuck her.  "Not only Krogan women like scars you know, whatever Garrus says."

"Then you ought to go fuck him," Zaeed snapped.  "His scars are impressive."

"I love Garrus," she said, nonchalant.  "But Turians don't do it for me."

Zaeed grunted.  "I'm sure he's sorry to hear it."

Shepard mock pouted at him, cocking her head and practically batting her eyelashes at him like some fucking coquette in a damn vid.  She touched his shoulder, featherlight even though he knew she was tough enough to punch his head off.  She danced her fingers slowly along his collarbone and hung the pad of her index finger in the hollow at the base of his throat.  Zaeed froze in place.

She sulked.  "Does all this cold bullshit mean that shotgun barrel in your pants isn't because you're happy to see me?" 

Fuck.

Zaeed swallowed and felt her finger move against his windpipe.  

"Well?"  She wasn't letting up.  Goddamn it.

"What you want from me?"  His voice didn't sound nearly as pissed off as he intended.

She smiled again wickedly and shrugged.  Her thumb grazed over the cleft at the top of his pectoral muscles where the neck of his worn tee shirt had stretched.

Swear to god.

"You want me to fucking bend you over this goddamn workbench or are you going to just let me jerk off in peace?"  He was done.  She could suck his cock if he was going to screw around anymore.  He hated that he was half hard whenever he was around her, but he hated a cock tease even more.  

"That would be a nice start, though I can't say I'd mind watching you have a wank either."

He blinked at her.   _What the fuck did she just say?_

"You're joking."  Zaeed was incredulous.  Shepard didn't want to fuck him.  That was ridiculous.  He couldn't even remember the last time he didn't have to pay for it.

She shook her head slowly.  "No joke," she said.  She took a step closer and pinned him against the workbench, her muscled thigh grinding against his cock.  "I want you to fuck the taste out of my mouth.  Wanted to since the minute I first saw you on Omega."

It wasn't often Zaeed was speechless, even though he didn't talk much unless he was half in the bag.  But fuck all if he could think of anyway to respond to that.  His dick throbbed a bit.  

Well, fuck, that was something.

Shepard seemed to think it was good enough because she grabbed him by the collar to yank her face towards him and kissed him.  Her tongue was in his mouth before he realized what the hell was happening.  He wasn't damn complaining, though he was sure he was going to wake up with sticky sheets any minute.  He grabbed her ass and squeezed.  

Might as well go for it.

Shepard made a throaty noise and rubbed herself against him.  At this point, he didn't care if it was a dream as long as he got off.  She gasped for breath, grinning again.  She draped an arm around his neck and skidded her other hand up his thigh and along his hip until she discovered the ridge of his cock under the fabric.  

"Mmm," she purred at him.  "So right over the workbench, hm?  Thought about this before have we?"

He didn't give her or himself a chance to come to their senses.  He spun them around until he had her between him and the workbench.  He adjusted his cock in his pants and pressed it against the cleft in her ass.  

"Once or twice," he admitted, lying like shit.  He fucking thought about it a hundred times.  

Zaeed grabbed the waistband of her sweats and pulled them down.  She wasn't even wearing panties, damn her.  He managed to get his cock out without blowing his load just looking at the fine sight of Shepard's ass and that magnificent pink all bared for his viewing pleasure.

He lined himself up and before he could make a move, she pushed her hips back hard, his cock burying in her and her sweet ass smacking up against his hipbones.  He tried to think about engine parts. 

"Fuck," he muttered, trying to keep hold of himself.  

"Please."  Her voice was almost enough to do him in.

But if he could fucking take down Vito with her help he could damn well keep his balls in check long enough to make her scream.  She was so damn wet already, he didn't think it would take much.  He was floored.  

When he was young, he had a hot piece like Shepard once or twice, but since his face, his eye all fucked up?  He thought that was over, yet here she was soaking him and begging for it.  

And not only was she gorgeous but fucking amazing.   _Shit._

He got hold of himself and started to move, angling his hips so he could hit that little pad of nerves inside her against the head of his cock.  He must have got it right because Shepard gasped and he saw her hands grip hard around the edge of the workbench.

"Dammit, Zaeed," she panted.  Finally he got to grin at her, not that she got to see it.  "If you do that again, I'm gonna cream on you so hard."

He did it again.  She was good to her word.

Zaeed was sure they were gonna hear her screaming on the bridge, the way it echoed off the bulkheads.    She was coming all over him and shit if he couldn't wait another damn second.  He pounded into her a few times and it was all over.  He came so hard he practically forgot his own name but hers was gonna be branded in there forever.  He curled himself around her, one arm on her waist, his lips against the sweaty back of her neck.

"Goddammit Shepard," he muttered, licking the salt off her skin.

She made a contented little sound and put her hand over his on her belly.  

"Hope this means you'll actually come out and see me occasionally," she said.  She was still breathing pretty hard and he couldn't deny it made him feel smug.

"Maybe," he said.  "If it means you'll come down here to come occasionally."

She chuckled.  "I have a bed, you know."

"People might notice if I'm just walking around."

"So?"

Zaeed was pretty surprised by that.  It was one thing to fuck him down here and another to let anyone know about it.  He pulled out and took a step back, frowning at her as he got his pants back up over his dick.  The waistband was totally soaked.

"What, you just gonna-?"

She turned around, adjusting her clothes.  She grabbed him by the shirt again and pulled him back towards her.  It was weird enough when she was rubbing on his cock, but he knew what that was about.  It was weirder when she wasn't.

"Why not?" she said.  She screwed up her lips and shook her head.  With a little snort, she leaned in and kissed his scarred cheek.  "Why would I try to hide that I wanna be with you?"

"You-what?"  What the fuck was she talking about?

"Massani," she sighed.  "You're an idiot."  She kissed him full on the mouth and hard.  He shivered and she squeezed him.  "Let's get something to eat."

Zaeed only nodded.   _Dammit, she was beautiful._

He was an idiot.  It was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story? Listen to the audio version, narrated by me here: https://soundcloud.com/maeveschild/spare-parts


End file.
